CastleBeckett
by Bunnygirl78
Summary: Castle and Beckett on vacation
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want to go for a swim," Castle murmured. She looked at him and shook her head, "I'm not really up for it, sorry."

Castle smiled, "That's okay." He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "Are you in the mood for other things?" He murmured in her ear. Kate looked him in the eyes, she could feel his very obvious bulge in his boxers. She sighed and grinded herself against it for a couple seconds. She heard Castle gasp slightly and she repeated the motion.

Castles hands flew to her hips, tightening on her, pulling her harder against his body. Kate picked up speed, her clit was running against him in just the right spot, she pushed Castle flat on his back and pulled his pants down, his boner sticking straight up, kate licked her lips and moved herself over his body. The tip of his erection rubbing against her stomach. Castle moaned and she reached down and grabbed his erection palming it in her hand. She pointed it so it was aimed at her clit and she ground herself on it, moaning in pleasure.

She stopped grinding on him long enough to strip herself over her pants. She sat back on his lap, continuing her grinding. The tip of his boner rubbing ever so nicely against her panty-covered clit.

She moaned, speeding up the movements, and heard Castle panting, his hands reaching to take off her panties. Beckett freezed.

"No Castle." "But we've had sex before, why not now?"

"Because I said no." "Bu-"

"No." Kate said in a firm voice and stopped her movements, she got up and walked to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

Castle laid on the bed for a moment, his very obvious hard erection making him uncomfortable. He heard slight noises coming from the bathroom and walked up and laid his ear against the door.

He could hear her soft sobs, she ws unsuccesfully trying to muffle them, but no luck. "Kate, open the door." A moment later nothing happened, then the door cracked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to pressure you like that." She shook her head, the tears slowing, "It's my fault. I'm on my period, I feel icky, I don't like period sex."

Castle thought for a moment,"We can continue what we were doing earlier, if you wanted." She nodded, and Castle laid back on the bed, his erection becoming even harder.

Kate climbed atop of him and lowered herself so she was briefly rubbing his erection, the movement caused both of them to moan. Kate took off her panties, the tampon string hanging down, she aimed his tip at her clit and rubbed, grinding against it sofly,then hard, as she neared her orgasm.

Castle was moaning, trying to buck against her. Kate laid down on her back and and pulled Castle on top of her, he ground against her rubbed the tip of his erection from tip to base against her.

Kate cried out, the pleasure shocking her, then she came, shuddering, Castle continued to rub against her and she pushed him off, her sensitive clit was experiencing pain from just orgasming.

She rubbed the tip of her finger against him,then gave him a handjob, he came easily, all that pent up stimulation. He relaxed and she laid next to him.

"You alright?" "Yeah, you?" "Yep."

They fell asleep together, loving eachother.

* * *

LEMON ALERT! RATED M FOR A REASON I DO NOT OWN CASTLE.

How did that make you feel, review please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want to go for a swim," Castle murmured. She looked at him and shook her head, "I'm not really up for it, sorry."

Castle smiled, "That's okay." He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "Are you in the mood for other things?" He murmured in her ear. Kate looked him in the eyes, she could feel his very obvious bulge in his boxers. She sighed and grinded herself against it for a couple seconds. She heard Castle gasp slightly and she repeated the motion.

Castles hands flew to her hips, tightening on her, pulling her harder against his body. Kate picked up speed, her clit was running against him in just the right spot, she pushed Castle flat on his back and pulled his pants down, his boner sticking straight up, kate licked her lips and moved herself over his body. The tip of his erection rubbing against her stomach. Castle moaned and she reached down and grabbed his erection palming it in her hand. She pointed it so it was aimed at her clit and she ground herself on it, moaning in pleasure.

She stopped grinding on him long enough to strip herself over her pants. She sat back on his lap, continuing her grinding. The tip of his boner rubbing ever so nicely against her panty-covered clit.

She moaned, speeding up the movements, and heard Castle panting, his hands reaching to take off her panties. Beckett freezed.

"No Castle." "But we've had sex before, why not now?"

"Because I said no." "Bu-"

"No." Kate said in a firm voice and stopped her movements, she got up and walked to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

Castle laid on the bed for a moment, his very obvious hard erection making him uncomfortable. He heard slight noises coming from the bathroom and walked up and laid his ear against the door.

He could hear her soft sobs, she ws unsuccesfully trying to muffle them, but no luck. "Kate, open the door." A moment later nothing happened, then the door cracked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to pressure you like that." She shook her head, the tears slowing, "It's my fault. I'm on my period, I feel icky, I don't like period sex."

Castle thought for a moment,"We can continue what we were doing earlier, if you wanted." She nodded, and Castle laid back on the bed, his erection becoming even harder.

Kate climbed atop of him and lowered herself so she was briefly rubbing his erection, the movement caused both of them to moan. Kate took off her panties, the tampon string hanging down, she aimed his tip at her clit and rubbed, grinding against it sofly,then hard, as she neared her orgasm.

Castle was moaning, trying to buck against her. Kate laid down on her back and and pulled Castle on top of her, he ground against her rubbed the tip of his erection from tip to base against her.

Kate cried out, the pleasure shocking her, then she came, shuddering, Castle continued to rub against her and she pushed him off, her sensitive clit was experiencing pain from just orgasming.

She rubbed the tip of her finger against him,then gave him a handjob, he came easily, all that pent up stimulation. He relaxed and she laid next to him.

"You alright?" "Yeah, you?" "Yep."

They fell asleep together, loving eachother.

* * *

LEMON ALERT! RATED M FOR A REASON I DO NOT OWN CASTLE.

How did that make you feel, review please.


End file.
